Running on Empty
by youmakemehappywhenskiesaregrey
Summary: AU: When Gilbert gets a call from an old college friend asking him to spend Christmas with her he happily accepts but things aren't as simple as they appear. Elizabeth needs his help in saving a mutual friend before that friend's life irrevocably falls apart.
1. The Call

**Hi everybody, this is my first story and I'm really excited! It's kind of dark. I wrote it with the theme of disenchantment in mind and we'll see how that goes! Thank you for taking time to read this! **

**This is an AU with human names used.**

**Any warnings i can think of are: Drugs and some sex but nothing really descriptive.**

Gilbert Beilshmidt had been out of college for three years now. He'd gotten hired almost right away by a business firm his first year out of school. He worked in the sales division, managing things on an executive scale from inside a cubicle. In all he lived a very yuppie lifestyle and it didn't bother him, he enjoyed working and what some would call moderate fun.

He hadn't contacted his friends from college in about two years. He'd had several very close friends. A crazy ambitious Frenchman named Francis had been his best friend. He wasn't sure where Francis was now but the guy had always talked about being a chef. And there had been others, a fun loving American named Alfred who he knew was working his way up to becoming the manager for an MLB team in America, a happy-go-lucky Spaniard who had gone into business for his father and a very pretty girl from Hungary named Elizabeth, he'd had something of a crush on her for a very long time but it always seemed like she was with someone else.

Despite his strong friendships in school, time had distanced his connections with them, he'd made new friends and even though they weren't all bound together by the bonds of collegic duty they were close. Sometimes he missed his friends and would smile back on a memory of some wild escapade they'd had but most of the time he was consumed with work and the present. He was very much a man who lived in the here and now.

It came as a surprise when he got a call from Elizabeth near Christmas. She called and said she was in California and wanted to know if he would come and visit. The sound of her voice brought back a barrage of old feelings and he couldn't believe how long it had been since he'd seen her. He said of course he would come. He asked her how she was and after a pause she said she was fine.

"Only, I hope I'm not ruining your plans." She said.

He assured her she wasn't, all the while dashing around his apartment in frenzied excitement, trying to pack. He had been planning to spend the holidays with his brother but his brother could manage one year without him. Besides, he'd never been to southern California.

"Well, that makes me feel better. I was worried it was a really selfish request." She said.

"Don't think about it." He said. "I'd love to see you."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the airport when you get here." There was a pause and then she added. "Oh, and Gil, I can't wait to see you."

She hung up and he stood in the bedroom with the phone clutched to his chest, nearly ecstatic in his good fortune. Christmas in Southern California with a pretty girl like Elizabeth. She wasn't just pretty she was smart too. He couldn't believe his luck. In college they had been something of competitors, always trying to out do one another. It had all been friendly but he wondered if it didn't have just a little to do with why they ever got together.

He left two days later. Christmas was in a week and he had plenty of time off saved up from work. He flew out from New York and had to take a layover in Atlanta before finally getting underway. He could barely sit still on the plane and wondered if he didn't make the other passengers just a little bit nervous with all of his fidgeting.

The plan landed in California the next morning, leaving him very stiff and tired but as soon as he was out of the terminal he scanned the crowd for Elizabeth.

He spotted her standing near the restrooms.

He picked up his bags and ran towards her. "Lizzy!" He called. She broke into a wide smile and damned if she hadn't gotten even prettier.

"Gilbert, oh my God, it's been so long!" She kissed his cheek and only for a second he wished it were his mouth but then they broke apart and looked each other over. "You look good." She said.

He smiled, he couldn't even begin to describe how good she looked. "Thanks, you too."

"Well I better," She said with a laugh. "I'm modeling."

That was a surprise. She had always talked about going into law or doing something else challenging. He didn't ask what happened, there would be time for that later. She put her arm around his waist and guided him off, hugging him tight. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

He slung an arm over her shoulders. They'd often walked like that at college, almost making a mockery of the couple he wished they'd been. "What have you been doing? I heard you got hired at a big company in New York."

He explained to her all about selling company space and managing company finances. She seemed to understand it despite all of the legal and company lingo. "Oh, I'm so glad you've done well for yourself. You know I was gonna go to law school but this guy came up to me and offered me a modeling contract and it was so much money I just couldn't say no. it's not really a loss though, I make good money." Somehow she still sounded sad as she led him out to he car.

Silver convertible. She certainly was going well for herself. He threw his bags in the back and appreciated the fact that it was winter and they could still drive with the top down.

"I would have gotten the red one," She said, talking about the car. "But Francis convinced me not to. He said the police are more likely to pull over red cars for speeding than any other and you know how fast I tend to drive. I've had this car for about a year and a half now and in all that time I've only been pulled over five times and one of those times was because Francis wasn't wearing his seat belt."

Gilbert looked up. "Francis is here?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. What if they were together? He didn't think he could take two of his best friends being a couple like that, not with how much he had liked Elizabeth. Or how m he still did.

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel slightly. "Yeah, he's around. Actually I haven't seen much of him in the past couple months." Her voice trailed off. "I guess he's been busy."

Relaxing, Gilbert fished out a pare of shades and slung his arm over the car door, letting the wind tug at his sleeve as they drove along the coast. "What's he up to?"

Again, she hesitated. "He's. . . I don't know, he's trying a lot of stuff. You know? Like I guess being a chef didn't really work out all that well."

Gilbert frowned and looked at her but didn't press. He wasn't sure they still knew each other well enough to force a topic she wasn't keen on.

"So, I heard Antonio is making it big in Spain. I heard he's working with his dad." She said, changing the subject.

He put Francs from his mind, the guy would be okay. The guy was always okay. He was one of the most 'okay' people Gilbert had ever met. "Yeah, and did you hear about Alfred? He's working in the MLB world. I can't remember which team but if he tells me to bet on them, I sure as hell will."

She laughed. "Friends on the inside?"

"Yeah." He thought for a minute, desperate not to run out of things for them to talk about. Now that he thought about it, it was a little strange that she had invited hm out here. They hadn't spoken in almost two years, not since she'd called him to tell him that one of their favorite professors had died a while back. "You still with that ass Roderich?"

She slapped him slightly and laughed. "Be nice, he's not an ass. And no. we broke up a year ago. He's in Vienna playing concerts."

As much as he would have enjoyed teasing her a little more he refrained, knowing she was probably still sore about the break up. "Everything okay?" He asked, trying to show concern.

She nodded and sighed. "It's not like we had a fight or anything. But he couldn't stand Francis always hanging around and to tell the truth neither could I but I couldn't tell Francis to leave and I guess Roderich though it was either him or Francis and he thought I chose Francis."

Again, Gilbert had a strange feeling in his gut when Francis was mentioned. "What was wrong with Francis?"

She brushed a hand through he lovely brown hair, brushing it back from her face. "He's been having a hard time."

They pulled up to a wide driveway and into the garage of a Spartanly modern house. Yes, she was doing very well for herself with this modeling career. Maybe it was worth not getting to think. The house hung part way over a cliff and looked out across the ocean. "Great view." He said.

"You like it?" Sh called from the kitchen, laughing.

"Yeah, it's great. Bet the sunset looks spectacular from here."

"Oh yeah." She came in with drinks. "To tell the truth I'm not here much, I've never even seen the sunset from the window. I guess I get home too late."

He accepted the drink and sank into an arm chair. "Work keep you out?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Work, parties, you know."

He took a sip. "You go to a lot of parties?"

"Yeah, when I first moved here I said I wouldn't but I dunno, my friends were always inviting me out and it just seemed rude not to go and now I just go out all the time. I don't mind though, I really like parties. There are some great clubs around."

Gilbert admired the way the sun light up her hair and made a halo around her head. "Maybe we should go to one. You know, after I get set up in a hotel. You know any good places to stay around here?"

"Yeah, I know one. I'll take you there. But I thought we could hang out here for a little while first. I wanna talk and we can go to a party later tonight. I know a great place that's having a Christmas bash."

He smiled at her and watched her take off he heels and flex her ankles. "Hold on, I've got something to show you!"

She danced off around the corner and came back with something hidden behind her back. "Look!" Out popped their senior yearbook. "I thought we could look at this and celebrate. I've got some champagne in the fridge."

Gilbert loosened his ties and slid onto the floor where she was setting up their picnic. Light from the the picture window made turning on the overheard lights unnecessary. Elizabeth had probably chosen the house for that just as much as the view she never looked at. She had always been an environmentalist. Sometimes he had thrown trash on the ground just to irritate her.

She came back with champagne and two glasses. "I forgot to get a bucket of ice but that's okay, we can just drink it all while it's still cold."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was joking. She plopped down next to him and they flipped through the yearbook. "Look, remember Mr. Donner?" She pointed at a picture.

"Yeah, that guy always caught me, Francis and Antonio at the worst moments. I think what he hated most was that we were all passing his class. It drove him nuts that we weren't really idiots."

She laughed. "He never go on me."

"Yeah, well, he never got on any of the girls."

She giggled. "Maybe we just weren't trouble makers?"

"Yeah right. I've still got marks from where you brained me with a frying pan one time."

She lost it and rolled backwards laughing. "I thought you were an intruder. And anyway, what were you doing sneaking into the girls dorms in the middle of the night. Frances I expected that from but not you!"

He laughed but it hurt. He had actually been there that night because he'd finally worked up enough courage to tell her how he felt about her. Instead he just ended up with a concision. He turned a page and there they all were. Her, Francis, Antonio and himself. All locking arms over one another's shoulders, celebrating a long awaited graduation.

She looked at the picture. "I remember that." She tapped the page with a perfectly manicured nail. God, everything about her was perfect. "Francis had just announced that he was going to open a restaurant." Her eyes looked sad but they were beautiful like that too and it hurt because when did she not look beautiful?

"What happened with that?" Gilbert asked.

She looked away. "It didn't work. He bought the building, and got all the stuff set up and then when it opened, it did really well for a little bit but another place near by was doing better. He barely kept it running four months. The food was good though, I ate there as much as I could. You know, to support him."

Gilbert looked down at the smiling black and white faces. "Damn. What did he do after that?"

She shrugged. "He didn't do well. He kept trying to make another go of it but he'd lost so much money no one would lend him any to start again. His dad wouldn't. I think they had a falling out over it."

"What's he doing now?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I told you I haven't seen him for a while. I dp see him sometimes at parties but he's always with people I don't want to talk to."

They were silent. Gilbert leaned back against a chair. "You know, I always thought that out of all of us he would be the least likely to fail."

"Yeah, it's been really hard on him. I think that it was the first time he ever really messed up on anything."

**Thank you so much for reading! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. The Party

**Well, thanks to anyone who read the first chapter, i appreciate it. :D Some stuff gets revealed in this chapter!**

They did finish the champagne and Elizabeth really shouldn't have driven him to a hotel but she did anyway. They had had a good time. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her or how strong his feelings still were. He wondered if she knew. He hoped she didn't, he didn't want to ruin anything between them.

She left him at his hotel door. "I'll pick you up in an hour and we can go to that party together. I heard it's supposed to be really great." She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek that got a little closer to his mouth than she probably intended but he didn't mind. He savored however close he got even if it wasn't to be.

They were both a little drunk and he glided around his room in a sort of daze before taking a shower to clear his head. That done he looked back over the yearbook he had left with. He had said he wanted to look it over some more later and she had lent it to him. Back at home, he didn't even know where his was. He'd have to dig it out when he got back.

He dressed in clean clothes and waited for her to come back. He had a nice view from his hotel room. He'd payed a good price for the view. He stood by the window looking out at the Pacific Ocean. Elizabeth seemed to be living so fast, he wasn't sure he could keep up.

A knock on his door told him she was back and he was pleased to see how pretty she looked. "Oh wow." He said. "You look great."

She laughed. "Don't tell anyone but I borrowed the dress from work. I do it all the time, it's cheaper than buying new ones for all of the parties I go to."

He couldn't help noticing how nice her legs looked in it. "Well, you make it look great."

She kissed his cheek before starting up the car. "You're so sweet."

He winked at her. "I know."

The party was happening. It was really great and Elizabeth went around and introduced him to all of her model friends. He'd never seen so many beautiful girls and the sad thing was, he couldn't remember a single one of them's names. They didn't interest him. They were pretty, stunning in fact but none of them had Elizabeth's brains and a few of them he thought were on drugs. He actually saw one of them snort cocaine.

He tugged on Elizabeth's shoulder, drawling her attention away from a handsome man in a sports jacket. "She's doing cocaine!" He said, voice almost breaking as he tried to stay quiet and yet still be heard over the music.

Elizabeth glanced back at the girl he was pointing at. "So? A lot of girls do it?"

Fear over took him. "You don't, do you?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Only a couple times. I don't make a habit of it."

He was stunned. "Lizzy!"

She laughed again and patted his cheek. "Relax I don't do it!"

A sudden pair of arms reached out and grabbed him around the middle. He struggled momentarily, unsure of weather it was security or a drunk club goer. "Get off me!" He shouted, trying to elbow whoever it was in the face.

Someone laughed into his back. "Ah, mon ami! What are you doing here?" The person cried.

He turned wildly to see Francis laughing and Elizabeth covering her mouth. "Francis?!" He belched.

"Only if I'm not someone else." Francis laughed.

He couldn't believe it. He looked him over quickly. The guy looked okay, expensive looking sports jacket and watch, hair long but cut to perfection. He looked okay, maybe things weren't as bad as Elizabeth thought or maybe he'd come into a stroke of good luck.

Francis's eyes shone with excitement. "All we need now is Antonio and the gangs back together!" He laughed, grabbing a glass of champagne from someone and downing it, only raising it in a toast after the glass was empty. "To old friends!" He said.

Gilbert laughed uneasily, there was something off about Francis but he couldn't place it. "So how the hell have you been?" He asked, still not believing his luck at seeing both of his old friends.

Francis laughed and slung an arm over his shoulders. "Super. I tell you man, I have a million great ideas for life." That was the Francis Gilbert knew. He always had a million great ideas to improve a million great ideas.

They wondered through he party, Elizabeth between them with her arms around each of their waists. "If feels so good to have you two back." She said.

Francis toasted them again and this time they all drank. Gilbert had to admit, at first he had been surprised by Elizabeth's talk about going to parties and how badly things had turned out for Francis but after a couple hours he didn't think he minded so much. The girls doing drugs and the excessive drinking still threw him off but he was getting used to it. It wasn't his business if a girl wanted to snort a few lines in the bathroom.

Later a man came and Francis said he had to go with him for a little bit to discuss business. They let him go and promised to meet him by the pool when he got back.

Gilbert and Elizabeth sat with their feet in the pool, there was less noise in the back yard of the club, most people were inside dancing but there was still enough commotion to keep their conversation private and among the may legs they were relatively insulated. "Great party, Lizzy." He said.

She laughed and splashed her feet. "Yeah. I didn't know Francis was going to be here though."

"Really?" He had wondered if she had planned it to make it a surprise. "Well, it's still cool that we ran into him."

She looked down at the water and then up at the offices above the club. "Yeah."

"What kind of business is he doing, do you know?"

She shook her head and then sighed. "Look, please don't be mad but I asked you to come 'cause I need your help."

He leaned forward, trying to see her face around the curtain her hair was making. "With what?"

They were interrupted, Francis was back and squeezed down between them. "Bonsoir, mon amour, and Elizabeth." He said, laughing.

Gilbert laughed easily. Glad to have his friend with him and glad it was still so easy to talk to him. Francis babbled for a second before wrapping an arm around Gilbert's shoulder. "Listen," He said seriously, although his eyes still twinkled. "We're still friends, right?"

Gilbert nodded and saw Elisabeth stand up and dry off her legs with her stockings and stuff them into her purse. He wanted to make a move to follow her but Francis held him in place.

"I wouldn't ask this unless I had no other option but you've always been my best friend and I love you and I know it's been three years but do you think you could lend me a little money?"

Gilbert was startled but shrugged. "Sure, how much?"

Francis's eyes shown brightly. "I swear to go I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I really hate to ask you this. . ."

Out of the corner of is eye Gilbert saw Elizabeth push her way through the crowd and back through the dace floor. He put his hands on Francis's shoulders to steady him. The guy might have had a few too many to drink. "It's okay, I have a check book. How much do you need?"

Francis's eyes swam with gratitude. "Um. . . it might sound like a lot." He said.

"Just tell me."

"About thirty grand." Francis scrunched his face up, as if sharing in how staggering the number was.

Gilbert froze, midway through removing his check book from his jacket. "How much?"

"Thirty thousand?"

Gilbert remained still. "How about I write you a check for five hundred?"

Francis deflated slightly. "Um, yeah. I swear though, I'll pay you back."

Numbly Gilbert filled out the check for five hundred dollars. "Why do you need that much money?" He asked. "Are you trying to get a lone to open another restaurant?"

Francis hung his head slightly. "I wish." He mumbled.

"Well then, what-" He was cut off by the arrival of two men.

"You can give that check to us." One of them said.

Gilbert shoved it in his pocket. "Sorry, it's written to my friend."

"Well he owes us money." The second man said.

Gilbert looked at Francis, not at all liking where this was going. "He can't pay you right now."

One of the men reached out to grab a hold of Gilbert's jacket and he jerked away, pulling Francis with him. "Back off." He said.

There was a commotion and Elizabeth came running. She dug in her purse and handed the men three hundred dollars. "This is all I have. Give Francis a break, okay?" She said, trying to guide Gilbert away. They were attracting attention now but he was pissed and wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Gilbert, come on!" She snarled in his ear, finally making a sound he didn't find quite so pretty. He tightened his grip on the stationary Francis and dragged him along with them as he trailed behind her.

She dragged them out to her car and Francis quickly climbed up to sit on the side of the trunk. He looked dazed and a little over excited.

"What the hell's going on?" Gilbert demanded.

"I wanted to tell you a few minutes ago." Elizabeth said, slapping Francis's hand as he tried to dig through his pockets. "Stop that. I was trying to tell you, I asked you to over because I need your help. Francis needs your help."

"You didn't tell me he needs thirty thousand dollars."

"Look I've been trying to help him on my own but I can't!" Her voice was getting hysterical.

"Why do you owe so much money?" Gilbert yelled, furious at being duped and furious at the whole situation.

Francis had evidently found whatever he had been looking for in his pockets and was trying to take the top off of an unlabled pill bottle. He looked up wide eyed and tossed his tie over is shoulder. Gilbert grabbed the bottle from his hands, causing him to cry out a in shock.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked, holding the bottle up to a street light.

Elizabeth put her head in her hands. "Oh, Francis." She wailed.

Still fumbling with the cap Gilbert popped the top of and looked inside. "Is this drugs?" He asked, brandishing the bottle in Francis's face.

"Don't spill it." Francis said, watching the bottle intently.

Gilbert looked inside. "Jesus. Jesus! Is this fucking cocaine?"

Elizabeth made a small sobbing noise.

Gilbert capped the bottle and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this. Is this why you owe money?" Francis didn't answer. "Is this why you owe so much _fucking_ money?!"

Between Francis's silence and Elizabeth's sobbing, he got his answer.

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. The Beach

**Well, Thank you to everyone who read this far. I really appreciate it. This is a short chapter but the next will be longer.**

Gilbert didn't give the bottle back but he knew Francis was expecting it back. They drove through the city, not really going anywhere. Just trying to put some distance between themselves and the club. Elizabeth had had too much to drink to drive and Gilbert was in charge of where they went.

Francis had tried to speak several times but each time he had told him to shut up. He was furious. He was so furious he couldn't even talk himself. Finally he pulled up at the dark beach and got out.

He didn't even care to see if the other two followed him. Elizabeth had spent most of the ride silently crying and Francis, well right now he didn't want to hear anything Francis had to say.

He kicked through the sand. Angry and frustrated. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do only that he had to do something to help Francis. Drugs or not, he was a good guy and he was one of his best friends.

He heard them talking behind him and looked up to see Francis still in the car with his arms around Elizabeth. He stared at them coldly. He was certain that they couldn't see his expression from the distance he was at and took time to watch them. They were siting together in the glow of a single street light. He shoved his hands in his pockets angrily. What the hell were they doing? Part of him wanted to say screw it and hop the next flight back to New York but he knew he couldn't do it. He cared too much about them.

He relaxed a little and despite the weather shivered a little. An empty feeling sunk into his stomach. Damn it all. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When he finally made his way back up the beach to the car, Francis and Elizabeth were talking quietly. She wasn't crying anymore and he was telling her his plans for another restaurant.

Gilbert climbed back into the drivers seat and sat with the door open and one leg dangling out. Lax and almost defeated.

"You okay?" Francis asked.

"Yeah." He grunted, chin sinking below his collar as he slouched.

"Can I have my stuff back now?" Francis asked.

Gilbert looked up at him, not moving his head, just his eyes. "If I give it back to you, you throw that shit out."

Francis paused and then nodded. Gilbert passed up the bottle to him without making eye contact and after a moment Francis hopped out of the car and took off running down the beach.

Gilbert and Elizabeth sat up. "What the hell is he doing?" Gilbert yelled, jumping up after him. He sprinted down the beach after Francis, yelling.

Francis stopped just before the waves and tossed the bottle. The down hill sprint had put too much force into Gilbert's stride and he crashed into Francis, knocking them both into the water. Elizabeth came running after them, trying to keep her dress modest and not ruin her hair. She stopped before the water and looked at them nervously. "What happened?" She asked.

Rising from the water, Francis pulled her down with them. She screamed and tried to yell something about her dress but ended up laughing. "Ah, mon amours! I love you both!" He cried.

Gilbert rested back on his elbows, the waves lapping around him. His clothes were ruined but he smiled. "You have to quite. I'll help you with your money problem but you have to quite the drugs." He said.

With his arms still wrapped around Elizabeth, Francis nodded. "I know." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Gil."

Drained to the point of exhaustion, Gilbert nodded, watching them roll and splash around. He knew Francis was still high. He didn't know how much coke he'd done that evening but he knew he was high.

They drove back through the city, sopping wet and cold. Francis sat in the back of the convertible. There was no real back seat but he made due, resting his elbows on the roof and laughing with them. Elizabeth's dress was ruined but she didn't mind. She was just happy that they were all together and that something was going to be done to help Francis.

"I'll call Antonio tomorrow." Gilbert said. "Maybe between the three of us we can pay off your debt. Thirty thousand. I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry." Francis said.

Gilbert drove with one hand, resting his chin in the other. "Just shut up."

Francis hung his head and Elizabeth looked out the window. He wasn't happy with her either. Christ, were they all a mess?

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. The Next Day

**Hi, Gilbert has a bit of a heart to heart with Francis in this one.  
**

The next morning Gilbert awoke in his hotel room. They had dropped Francis off at a cheap motel. He said that he usually spent the night with whoever he had shacked up with but Elizabeth had payed for his room that night. Great. At least he would get free HBO.

Gilbert walked to his window and watched the crisp white morning light harshly brighten the ocean. He has a sick feeling in his gut. Of all the messes Francis could have gotten into and worst, of all the people who could have gotten into this mess, why did it have to be Francis? The guy had always been so laid back and alive. What the hell was he doing doing drugs like this and owing money to fucking drug dealers? What the hell had happened.

He phoned Elizabeth but she wasn't home. She was probably at work. He rented a car and swung by the motel they'd left Francis at but he was gone.

He called Elizabeth and left a message with her saying that Francis had disappeared. The sick feeling in his gut increased and he went for a drink.

Elizabeth called his cell around noon and told him to swing by her work place. He had never been to a model studio and wasn't about to say no. He was not disappointed.

"Have you seen Francis?" He asked, in between shoots.

She shook her head. "No, he called me this morning but I missed the call. My answering machine said he checked out."

Gilbert sank into a plastic chair. "Damn it. I didn't want him wondering off."

"Well, he knows where I live and he'll probably show up there." She said, changing her earrings for the next picture set. "Why don't you wait there?"

He sighed. "Yeah, sure. Maybe I'll go through your stuff while I'm at it."

"Just say out of my underwear drawer." She teased.

He chuckled, remembering why he loved her so much. "Oh, don't know if I'll be able to manage that."

He lounged around Elizabeth's house for a while. She had a hot tub on her back porch and he made use of that, glad she wasn't home because he didn't have his swimming trunks. He chuckled when he thought about telling her later that he had used her tub without any shorts on.

Just when he was making himself a sandwich he heard the front door open. "Elizabeth?" He called.

It was Francis. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

Francis shrugged. "I had to take care of some business."

Gilbert growled. "The same kind of business as last night?"

Francis ran a hand through his hair like he didn't have a problem in the world. "Non. Of course not. I told you I quit."

Gilbert didn't believe him but he didn't press it. "Yeah." He muttered glumly.

"Is Elizabeth home?" Francis asked, taking a step out to admire the view.

"No, she's at work."

"Ah," A mischievous grin flashed across Francis's face. "So we're alone, eh? Whatever shall we do?"

A good feeling filled Gilbert, this was the Francis he remembered from college. "Well, I already used her hot tub naked."

"Haha! Oh, I'm sure she won't thank you for that."

They laughed and for a moment it was just like college and everything was the same. Then Gilbert thought about Francis throwing the pill bottle in the ocean and knew that it wasn't over. You couldn't just throw the bottle in the ocean and be done with it.

He watched Francis make himself a sandwich. "I'm starving." Francis said. He looked thinner than Gilbert remembered. He didn't even want to think about how he had been eating.

"Well, go ahead and eat all of her food. Piss her off."

"Hey, I don't make women angry. That's your job."

Gilbert laughed a little. "I wish that wasn't true."

Francis stood opposite him on the other side of the counter. "So," He said. "Do you still like her?"

Gilbert waved him off. "I liked her in college. It's been three years."

"No, you were in _love_ with her in college. Remember that time we stayed up all night and Antonio and I tried to convince you to go and tell her how you felt and when you did she hit you over the head with a frying pan cause she thought you were an intruder?"

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head as though it still hurt and laughed. "I don't think I'll ever forget that. I spent the next day in the hospital with a concussion. You know, no one's ever said she hits like a girl."

"No, she hit me once. I'd spent the night in one of her friend's rooms and it was morning so I went to visit her, she didn't know who I was and hit me with her coffee mug. I was just lucky there was nothing in it."

They laughed. "Did she ever hit Antonio?"

"I don't think so." Francis said. "That guy had all the luck. Girls loved him." They laughed. Of all of them, Gilbert had had the least luck. Not that he hadn't had any but his heart had always been set on Elizabeth. Even if she only thought of him as a friend.

"So do you still like her?" Francis asked again.

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Francis brightened at the words. "I knew it!"

Flushing Gilbert crossed his arms. "I just said maybe!"

"I knew you couldn't stop loving her. Not after how crazy you were about her for all those years! Love like that can't just disappear!"

Gilbert laughed, partly because he was embarrassed and partly because Francis could be such a hopeless romantic sometimes. He was glad that that part of him was still there.

"Hold up." Francis said. "Gotta use the restroom." He disappeared and Gilbert took to staring out the window. How did Elizabeth not take time to appreciate this view?

Francis was gone for a while but when he came back he seemed more alive than ever. "Whoo!" He said, grinning. "You wanna go out? Do something?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I guess. What's there to do around here?"

"You kidding? There are tuns of parties, pretty girls, the beach. It's a little cold to go swimming now but you know we can take a walk."

Gilbert agreed and didn't point out that New York was under a blanket of snow and since arriving he hadn't seen any snow that wasn't painted on a shop window. This was like the Sahara at Christmas for him.

They took off down the beach. He'd rented a convertible like Elizabeth's only a little older and a different make. Francis thought convertibles were a great idea. He assured Gilbert that girls loved them. They'd left a note for Elizabeth and she had Gilbert's cell number so she could contact them when she got off work.

"You know, she'll probably work until Christmas Eve." Francis said, taking his shoes off and burying his feet in the sand as they walked.

"Does she always work this much?"

"Yeah. Usually. So what are you doing?"

Gilbert told him about his job and Francis seemed genuinely happy for him. "I knew you'd do really well." He said.

Gilbert sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I thought you'd do better."

To his surprise Francis laughed. "Oh, I'm going to. Once this business with Demille get's cleared up I'm gonna get back in the action and open up a restaurant across town. I've got a great place scoped out and I've got a lot of plans to put into it."

Gilbert smiled sadly but then was hooked. "Who's Demille?"

Francis's smile faded. "He's the guy I've been buying drugs from. Richard Demille. Ricky."

"Ricky Demille." Gilbert didn't like the name.

"Yeah."

Gilbert was silent for a moment and stared at his feet as they walked. "Francis, where'd you meet this guy?"

"At a party. After the restaurant went under I was trying really hard to get people to go into business with me and I was at a party trying to work with some people and one of the guys introduced me."

Gilbert licked his lips and realized that Francis had stopped walking. He turned back. Francis had his head in his hands. "God, Gilbert. I was so drunk and this guy offered me some drugs. I didn't even think about it and before I knew it I was smoking crack with these guys. Christ I didn't even know the guys there. They could have given me anything."

Gilbert set his jaw. Francis was crying. The empty feeling returned to his gut. He felt a mixture of pity and his own grief wash over him. "So that's when you started?"

Francis nodded into his hands. "Yeah. I didn't care about the restaurant when I was high. Jesus, when I do coke it's like it doesn't even matter anymore. I swear, I know it's bad. I know it's illegal but I screwed up so badly. I just-"

Gilbert looked at him, feeling his stomach twist and a heavy weight drop onto his shoulders.

"I tried to quit when I first started. But the longer I went the worse I felt. I started freaking out. And I wasn't even hooked. It was all mental or something."

"How long do you think you've been hooked?"

"I don't know, 'bout a year, maybe a little longer."

"Have you tried quitting since?"

Francis shook his head and sniffed.

With great trepidation Gilbert asked a final question. "Have you done anything today?"

Sniffing again Francis nodded. "Yeah. I know I said I'd quit last night but I woke up this morning and I felt so sick that I just had to. And then I did some more when I went o the bathroom at Elizabeth's."

"Jesus, Francis."

"I'm sorry."

Gilbert slung an arm around his shoulder and guided him back into walking. "I know."

They bought a second lunch from a beach vendor and ate as they walked. Francis had stopped crying and Gilbert was glad because he never knew what to do with a person when they were crying. They walked along in silence. Francis mentioned once that he thought it might rain but that was it. It was only when three men approached them and Gilbert recognized one of them from the party that they stopped.

The man at the head of the group was the first to speak. "Demille wants his money, Francis." He said, ignoring Gilbert.

Francis hung his head. "I don't have it." One of the other men moved forward. "B-But I'll get it. I promise."

"You've been promising that for a while now and Ricky is getting sick of waiting."

"Just give me a little more time! Besides, I'm trying to quit!"

The men laughed. "Yeah right." One of them said.

Francis looked hurt and hung his head. "Listen," The front man said. "Just 'cause you made me laugh, I'll tell Demille I couldn't find you but if you don't get the money together before Christmas I swear to God he'll take it out of your skin."

Francis winced and nodded. The man turned away but then, as if it was a second thought he turned around and clocked Francis right across the face. Francis hit the ground and made a whimpering sound as the man flicked his cigarette at him.

"Don't fuck it up."

Gilbert knelt to help Francis up and the man finally seemed to notice him. "I wouldn't put too much effort into this one." He said. "He's not gonna be able to pay before Christmas."

Franics tore out of Gilbert's arms and ran back across the beach, tripping on the uneven ground and sliding as he went. Gilbert followed at a much slower pace.

**Thanks of reading.**


	5. The Plan

**Chapter five. **

"Poor thing." Elizabeth said, putting an ice pack on Francis's face. He winced slightly when she used to much force to keep it in place.

Gilbert was sitting on her kitchen counter. "Francis, I don't want you to leave here." He said. "Leave the money to us."

Francis put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Gilbert reached over and almost patted his shoulder before drawling his hand back "I know."

Elizabeth stood back, her hands on her hips. "I'll see how much I can get together." She said. "Has anyone called Antonio? He might be able to help."

Gilbert picked up the phone. "I'll do it. I feel bad dragging him into this, especially since he's in Europe now."

"We'll find a way to pay him back."

Gilbert dialed and after a moment was connected with a sleepy sounding Antonio. "America?" Antonio asked. "Who's calling."

"Antonio, it's Gilbert, remember me? We went to college together."

There was a pause and then a happy laugh on the other end. "Of course I remember you! How are you?"

Gilbert sighed. "I'm good. No I'm great. Awesome."

"Haha, that's great! I heard you got a job in New York, How's that going?"

"Great. Listen, Antonio I really hate to do this but I gotta ask a huge favor."

"Ask away! Dunno how much help I'll be from Europe but if you're planning to come and visit, I wouldn't mind. Merry Christmas by the way!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas. Okay, look as great as things have been for me they've been not so great for Francis."

"Francis, what's wrong?"

"Look, he's in a lot of trouble and needs help."

He heard Antonio make a little noise of shock on the other end. "What kind of trouble."

Gilbert had a strong feeling that he knew how Francis had felt when he asked for money the night before. "Look, I swear to God I wouldn't ask and neither would he but we're in over our heads here."

"Calm down, Gil. Just ask."

"We need money." Gilbert waited for Antonio to get mad or hang up the phone but neither happened.

"How much does he owe?"

"Thirty thousand."

There was a whistle on the other end. "From what?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"I dunno how it happened. He's messed up on drugs."

There came a soft "Oh." and that was all.

"Antonio?"

"I'm here."

"I'm so sorry."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, I guess. They want their money by Christmas. Elizabeth and I are trying to get as much together as we can on our end but I don't think it'll be enough."

"Okay." Antonio was silent. "I'll wire you ten thousand. I can't do more than that. This isn't my company. I'm really sorry."

"No, that's more than enough. And I swear, we'll find a way to pay you back."

"I know. But for now, just take care of him."

"We will."

"Take care of yourselves too and call me sometime. I miss you guys."

"Will do."

The line went dead and Gilbert sighed, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Ten thousand dollars. All they needed was twenty thousand more. He knew he could only rustle up about three to five thousand on the spot. He didn't know about Elizabeth.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Elizabeth came back into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Gilbert asked. At the moment, the last person he wanted to see was Francis.

"He's asleep. I made him take some of my sleeping pills and lie down."

"Just what he needs, more drugs."

She sat down and sighed. ""What did Antonio say?"

"He said he'd wire us ten thousand dollars."

She sighed. "He was always so kind."

"Yeah but we're still twenty short."

She licked her lips. "How much do you think you can get together."

"How much? Geez, probably no more than five thousand."

"About the same. That's another ten right there. We're only Ten thousand off after that."

"Yeah, but where are we gonna get that. Unless you wanna take up bank robbing I don't see much hope."

She was silent for a moment. "What if I get a loan from the bank? A ten thousand dollar lone isn't that much. I have good credit. I could lease my house."

"Jeez." He put his head in his hands and stared into the blackness of his palms. Suddenly he felt a pare of warm hands on either side of his head. Elizabeth buried her face in his hair.

"Oh God." She said. "Oh God, Gilbert I know it's not our job to take care of hm but I just can't give up on him. He's still a good guy. He's still one of the greatest people I know. You know I even had a crush on him. Just for a little while."

Gilbert felt his heart twinge just a bit. "Still better than Roderich." He said, laughing weakly.

She buried her face more deeply in his hair. He felt tears trickle down to his scalp "I'm just so angry at him."

He put his hands on her waist and sighed. "Me too."

"But we can't give up on him."

They went to the bank and Elizabeth took out a loan. Ten thousand dollars. It wasn't that much and she took out another five thousands from her savings.

"What are these people gonna do to him if he doesn't have the money?" She asked when they stopped for dinner. They were sitting in her car eating.

Gilbert shrugged. "I dunno." He didn't want to think about it.

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. The Sunset

**Well, thanks to those who have been reading this, it's almost over, just two or three more chapters.**

**There's some sex in this chapter but nothing really descriptive. **

**enjoy.**

When they got back to Elizabeth's house Francis was gone. There was a note on the counter thanking them but saying he couldn't stay and they couldn't pay for him. Gilbert cursed and Elizabeth cried.

"Oh damn him!" She wailed, pounding her fist on the counter. "Damn him."

Gilbert grabbed a coke from the fridge and sank into an armchair in front of the big picture window. It was dark out now and he could see the black waves down below. He watched them roll, silent from so many fee above. "We'll find him." He said.

"What if he went to Ricky Demille by himself? If he went there there's no telling what will happen! He could be doing more drugs or. . . or they could hurt him."

The can bent slightly under Gilbert's grip. He had already thought through what she was saying. His knuckles turned white and he set he can down before it burst. "We'll find him."

Elizabeth grabbed her car keys. "I'm going out looking for him."

Gilbert followed. "Okay. Tomorrow we'll start getting the money back together and we'll go from thee. Francis can't seriously think he can pay these bastards off himself."

"He's not thinking clearly."

Gilbert didn't add anything to that and they spent the night cruising the area and then the near by parts of the city, moving further in.

They must have checked half a dozen clubs. Gilbert wasn't in any of them. They spent he entire next day searching too, didn't even go home. By the following evening they were exhausted and headed back to Elizabeth's for a change of clothes and a shower. Both of them felt defeated. Gilbert's head was pounding and he had a hard knot in his stomach. He didn't know how Elizabeth was feeling, she had set her face into an impassive line that gave away nothing. Her eyes glinted angrily but weather she was angry at Francis, Demille or just plain angry he didn't know.

When they got back to her house the front door was open. Elizabeth rushed in, cursing. Gilbert ran after her.

"Wait, there could be someone inside." He said.

"It could be Francis." She hissed, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

But inside was eerily quiet. The lights were off but there was still enough daylight outside to keep things visible. Everything was silent. Both of them knew Francis wasn't there.

Elizabeth deflated and headed to the living room. Gilbert took a moment to be alone in the dark kitchen. Then he heard a gasp from the living room.

"Gilbert, come here!" Elizabeth cried.

He ran to her but stopped short. The huge picture window had been smashed. The tempered glass showered the carpet and was a bloody red orange in the setting sun.

Elizabeth had her hands over her mouth. She looked at him with wide eyes. In horror they rolled towards the wall next to the gaping hole where the window had been. Written in black marker were the words: _STOP LOOKING FOR FRANCIS. THE JUNKIE IS AS GOOD AS DEAD!_

"Oh my God." Gilbert said. He looked around and then motioned Elizabeth into a chair, she had taken off her heels and was in only her stockings. "Sit down, I'll clean this up."

She collapse into the chair, curling her feet up to keep hem out of the glass. He noticed there were red stains on the bottoms of her stockings. She must have already stepped on some glass.

He went and got a dust pan. She tried to help but he shook his head and handed her a first aid kit. "Check your feet."

Her eyes were still wide. "They're fine." Then in a whisper she said: "Demille did this. I know he did. Oh, God what if they kill Francis?"

"They won't. We have the money. That's all these people care about."

She kept looking out the hole in her wall where the window had been all the while he was down on his knees cleaning. With a strange look in her eyes she said: "I've never seen the sunset from this window before."

He looked up and then out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful." She said as a tear trickled down her face. "Oh, God it's beautiful! Why am I always out partying? I don't even know half of the people I see." She put her head in her hands. "And I hate modeling. All I have to do is sit there and do what I'm told. No one cares what I think." She sobbed and he crawled over to her and held her arms. "I hate it. I hate it. Oh God, Gilbert I hate it." He rested his head on her knees and listened to her. "I hate it. I wish I had gone to law school. I was so stupid!"

Part of him thought she was right but a stronger part of him was sure that she could never be stupid. "Not stupid," He said. "Just young."

She sobbed harder and he pulled her down into a hug. "Oh God, Gilbert what did I do?"

He held her tightly. He had never seen her cry like this and it upset him. "It'll be okay." He said. A wind blew in from the ocean and chilled them. He guided her back to her bedroom and even though he wanted to stay with her he turned to leave. She held on and looked up at him from the bed.

"Don't go."

His heart sped up slightly and he sat down next to her, unsure of where things were going. He ran a hand through her hair. "I'll stay."

She used his body to pull herself into a sitting position. "Gilbert, I know this is probably the wort time for this but. . ." She leaned forward and kissed him. When she drew away her lips were trembling.

He closed his eyes. There in the darkness, at the worst possible time, when they had a friend who could be dead and his head was swimming with thoughts of all the horrible things that could be happening, when her house had been broken into and vandalized, when they had no idea what they were going to do in the morning he could focus on only one thing and that was her. He could only feel her lips. Soft and gentle. Wet with tears. Her cheek, soft and pliable. Her hair, warm and sweet. Her arms, strong and slender. Her back, melting into his arms. The feel of her hands, spidering up _his_ back and into his hair. He could suddenly only think about her skin, so soft and smooth.

She kissed him again and he wasn't sure if they were both crying or if they were his tears on her face or her tears on his face. It didn't matter. He could feel her slip out of her clothes as he held her. The fabric pooling around them.

Was it right to do this when Francis was lost to the world? He didn't know. He only knew that he had loved her for so long and he could only hope that this was love and not some need for physical affection on her part. His heart would break if hat was all it was.

She was kissing his neck but he wanted to kiss her mouth again. There was a soft scrambling to find a perfect sync and they kissed again.

Sex was simple when you were doing it. There was little thinking. Gilbert had a strange thought while he was kissing her, _Wasn't that why Francis said he did drugs? _So he wouldn't have to think? He never stopped kissing her. Never stopped touching her. Didn't think about Francis and yet couldn't stop. He held her more tightly as the unwelcome thoughts entered his mind and she responded, driving the thoughts away or simply taking them into herself. He didn't know.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
